


Kiss Kiss Fall in Love

by StarlightVixxen



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Photography, william wegman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightVixxen/pseuds/StarlightVixxen
Summary: Just a FYI William Wegmans works are real well known. He is the photographer who takes pictures of his Weimaraner's in clothes.





	Kiss Kiss Fall in Love

You wake up from a wonderful dream, then realize that Valentines day will be next week and your boyfriend wont be here. You remember last year that you met your boyfriend on valentines day while out doing some photography. The day  was nice but chilly and you decided to go out and get some macro shots. While wandering around the botanical gardens you met with another photographer. He started talking to you and you guys hit it off instantly. He was only in town for a week but somehow you spent all your time together, showing him all the great sites around your city. Learning about him took a bit of prodding, he seemed very hesitant but you finally learned he was an entertainer in his home country and he doesn't get to do much photography without fans following him around so he likes to visit America where he is not as well known and can be comfortable. You learn more about his group called VIXX. After finding out about that, once at home you find them on YouTube and learn everything you can. The next day is your last day together since he will be leaving that night to head home. The two of you were spending a quiet lunch together at a hidden café just talking and sharing photography ideas. 

"Y/N I have a question to ask you if you don't mind?" You look up at him with a confused look and he just smiles showing his dimples. Nodding your head, he clears his throat and talks.

"Y/N, as an idol we are not suppose to be seen dating or anything, but I feel a connection to you and I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend, even though we wont be able to see each other physically very often?"

You sit there blinking several times with a deer in the headlights look, before shyly smiling at him.

"I would love to. You also wont have to worry about me going to the press or anything like that. I don't have very many friends cause of my work and to be honest I am a pretty private person and not one to use others."

He smiles so brightly and takes your hand and kisses it.

"Let me guess, you went and looked up VIXX last night after I told you about them?" he saying chuckling

You look down and start blushing causing him to start laughing. 

"Well then tell me as a new Starlight, what do you think?"

"Honestly I have never been one to be up to date on the current trends, I usually just have some classical music playing for background noise. But I really love the work you guys do. I have to say probably one of my favorites is Eternity. But from seeing what I have, you have a very hectic life, so please message or call me if you ever need to talk to someone."

He smiled and nodded his head. Realizing it was getting late you went ahead and took him to the airport so he wouldn't have to get a cab to take him, also wanting to spend as much time with him before he left.

Time has seem to fly this past year. He messaged you at least once a day and you face timed with him at least once a week. He keeps complaining that the others are starting to notice something is up and keeps bugging him. You ask him about his Valentines plans for this year, and pout a little when he says he is not sure if he can leave or not. With Hakyeon and Taekwoon leaving for the military soon, things needs to be figured out with the company and they had a little brother group just debut he has been helping with. You tell him that you watched their debut stage and really enjoyed the song. 

 

VALENTINES DAY

You wake up to the noise of your doorbell ringing incessantly with knocking. Quickly getting up you go to the door to figure out what is going on, and are shocked when you open the door. Standing before you with a large bouquet of flowers is Hongbin and another person. 

"Surprise"

After a moment for everything to register to your brain, you let out a laugh and quickly hug Hongbin tightly. Letting him go you drag both people into the apartment. Telling them to forgive the mess of the apartment as you look around at all the camera gear and photos everywhere. The other gentleman with him just laughs.

"Binnie I can see why you like her so much now. She is a photo bug like you." 

You look at them and then realize who the other person is.

"You must be Hyuk."

"At your service" he says with a bow

"I thought you said you wouldn't be able to come and visit this year?"

"They gave all of us time off since Yeon and Woonie are going into the military and took time off to visit their families. I don't start filming a new show till next month and wanted to surprise you. He will be staying at the hotel most of the time and if it's ok with you I would like to stay here with you. I also thought it would be fun to show Hyuk around the city. This guy caught me planning this surprise trip and demanded to come along. I hope you don't mind."

You shake your head and say that its fine, but he might get bored at all the photography talk. Hongbin laughs at the groan Hyuk makes at that comment. Hyuk then states he is going to go check out the city and head back to the hotel and he will have his phone on him if Hongbin needs him. Once the door closes behind Hyuk, Hongbin goes to you and gives you a long sweet kiss. 

"I have been wanting to do that for a long time" he says after releasing your lips.

"But what we really need to do is get you dressed so we can go out. Nothing fancy, I want to try out some of the ideas we had for pictures." he says as he gently pushes you towards your bedroom.

While grabbing a quick shower, you try to figure out what Hongbin has planned for today. Deciding on just some simple jeans and t-shirt, you throw on a sweater, grab your camera bag and head out to the living room. Binnie has his back towards you as he is going through one of your binders of pictures. Silently creeping over to him, you lean down and blow into his ear gently causing him to jump in surprise. Chuckling at him,, you finish grabbing your keys and wallet and head out the door with him following. Heading over to the botanical gardens, you go over some ideas you want to try while he is double checking his gear. The day is spent wonderfully together. You even managed to snatch a picture of him when he didn't notice.

It was getting to be mid afternoon when Hongbin said we had places to go still. You were confused, but trusted him and allowed him to take your car keys to let him drive. Thirty minutes later he pulls into the side parking lot of the museum, which happens to be closed. Opening your door for you, he holds out his hand to help you out of the car. He leads you to a side door marked for employees only and knocks on it. Minute or two later the door is opened and a security guard lets you in, Hongbin thanks him. Hongbin takes your hand and pulls you behind him as he makes his way through to a special visiting exhibit. You guys turn the corner and your eyes open wide in shock. Its the William Wegman exhibit, but it doesn't officially open till next week. You had told Hongbin about it a couple weeks ago and that you hoped to get tickets to see it and now here you are, able to see it before anyone else. 

"Surprise, I had some help from a couple friends to allow us the private early access to view." doing the first thing that comes to your mind you give Hongbin a huge hug and kiss, telling him thank you before heading to the first portrait. Spending the next hour, you enjoy your time looking at the exhibit with Binnie, that you didn't notice an older gentleman sitting in a chair at the end of the exhibit.

"I sure hope you enjoyed the exhibit."

"We sure did, are you one of the people in charge of the exhibit?"

The gentleman gave a small laugh at your question and shook his head negative. He holds out his hand for you to shake it.

"I am William Wegman, and I took these photos. Hongbin contacted me and asked to do this as a surprise gift for you."

Spending another half hour, you were able to talk to Mr. Wegman about his techniques and styles. Even having the chance to have a photo taken with him. You know in your heart this is one of the most memorable Valentines days you will ever have in your life. Once in the car, you both realize you were getting hungry so Hongbin decided to take you out to a nice dinner he said. You start complaining that neither of you are dressed for a nice dinner, he stated he didn't care, where he had planned we didn't need fancy clothes. Finally pulling in the parking lot, you realize this is one of the fanciest restaurants in the city. You can never afford to eat here on your own, you look at Hongbin confused as ever. He chuckles and just says trust him. He pulls up front and has the valet take the car, taking your hand he goes to the front door. You can feel the looks you are getting at how under dressed you are compared to most others there. He heads to the hostess and she looks at the two of you, probably thinking that you do not belong there.

" I have a reservation under the name Lee Hongbin."

She looks down at her list, dubious that she will find such name but is shocked that, that name is indeed on the reservation schedule and no other than the chefs private room. She swallows and tells them to follow her to their table. You proceed to head through the restaurant past tables full of couples dressed up in their finest to enjoy romantic dinners together. Everyone just looks at you guys in your jeans and shirts, incredulous that you guys are in jeans and shirts. You finally enter a small room set with a table for two with candles and flowers. There is another smaller table nearby with drinks and a gentleman standing there. The wall next to the table is windows that allow you to see the kitchen and all the food being prepared. Hongbin holds out a chair for you to sit down before sitting down himself. The gentleman brings drinks to the table and then leaves the room. 

The door quietly opens while the two of you are talking and enters a gentleman in a white chefs outfit. He introduces himself as the head chef and the one personally preparing your courses for the night. He asks a few questions about preferences and any allergies you might have before leaving, letting you know the first course will be out in a few minutes. The next couple hours fly by as you enjoy catching up and talking with Hongbin and eating this wonderful food. The desert course is finally brought out and with it is a small teddy bear holding a box. 

"Why are you spoiling me so much today? You know I don't hold a lot of importance in the monetary stuff. I like you for you and your art, not that your an idol."

"I know that and that is exactly the reason I am doing this. For now this is the only time of the year we can actually see each other, and other than the few trinkets I have sent you from the places we have visited on tours I haven't been able to treat you like a boyfriend should. I want you to open the box"

You carefully pick up the small jewelry box that the bear is holding and open it up. Inside is two simple silver bands with a camera and a star engraved into them. Hongbin goes on to explain the culture in Korea of couples matching everything from clothes and having matching accessories and phone cases. This has also caused a lot of rumors and problems in the idol world as fans will find idols they suspect of dating wearing couple items. But he wanted to have a couple item with you and this is perfect, it shows their shared love of photography and that they will always be together under the stars. Hongbin also said when he sees it, his thoughts are that the only star he loves and sees in the crowd is you. He is not worried about anyone finding out he is wearing a couple ring since you are not an idol they wont notice yours. This way no matter where we are at, we will always have each other with us. Tears are gently rolling down your cheeks as he puts your ring on your finger and you put his on his finger. He carefully wipes the tears away and says lets go home.

The rest of the week flies by even faster. Hyuk is a lot of fun to hang out with. The three of you spend time going to the movies, the amusement park, even tried out the escape room game. One night you even went to a club with them and the two of you laughed at all the girls making fools of themselves trying to impress Hyuk after watching him dance on the dance floor. 

The ride to the airport is a somber one, knowing it may be another year before you could be together again. You leave after seeing the boys get onto the plane.

 

ON THE PLANE

"Binnie, I like her. She is a good match for you and I think the others will like her also. But I promise I wont tell them about her and I know you are taking it slow. So maybe next year you can bring Jaehwan and Shikkie to meet her."

Hongbin just cringes at the thought of the others meeting you but knows that will have to be eventually done.

 


End file.
